is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Jake Stewart
'''Jake Stewart '''is a former infantryman from the US military who works as Ryan Carter's chauffeur. He serves as the second love interest within his main story route. Season 1 Jake Stewart is a former infantryman from the US military. Prior to his current occupation and as explained by Jake himself towards the player, he was 18 years old when he was sent to the war torn country in Afghanistan. After the horrible experience and his survival in the war, he finally leaves in the military service and was later hired by Ryan Carter as his chauffeur. Eight years later, he was later introduced to the player by Ryan as his executive assistant to do the job from his direct orders. As Jake takes her to her apartment at home after she left the museum, this is when he tells the player to call him by his first name while striking up a friendship, going as far as giving her his cellphone number in case of emergency. In Chapter 5, Jake also reveals his past to the player and his experiences in the Afghanistan war after he takes her to the bar for a drink after she gets annoyed from Ryan's lectures. Throughout the chapters, Jake protects the player from any danger until Ryan fires him due to their closeness. Season 2 Jake was later reinstated by Ryan after his half-sister Jenny Blake was nearly kidnapped by her captors due to her and the player being given threatening death letters coming from Alicia Boone and he now serves as a bodyguard to the player. Jake later investigates at Jenny's apartment at the start of Chapter 5 where her male parakeet serving as her pet was recently killed by an unknown assailant who also send another threatening death letters. After the argument between the half-siblings, Jake informs Ryan that the culprit can easily enters in the window after observing at the park then exits on the back exit leading him to let him recruit to serve as Jenny's bodyguard. Jake later tells the player that he recruits his war buddy Ethan to serve as a bodyguard to Jenny as he continued to serve as a bodyguard to her even he follows her to the Nightmareden concert. Later, Jake was the one who interuppts the romantic sessions between both her and Ryan at the meeting room and informs them about what he had found. He informs Ryan that Jenny goes to meet with Leopold Williamson's wife Veuve Williamson at the restaurant and going as far as she tries to avoid Ethan. He then shows to Ryan a photo between Jenny and the widow which was taken by Ethan from his cellphone, Ryan became furious over his sister's actions until Jenny hears the recording of their conversation to them. Throughout the chapters, he mostly guards the player especially when she has problems with Ryan while giving him some comfort. But at the near end of Chapter 7, he and the player were scolded by Ryan when he was jealous to them until he clarifies the player about their misunderstanding after learning that it was Alicia Boone was the mole of Carter Corp and as a blackmailer who sent threatening death letters to both the player and Jenny. The next day, Jake receives a call from the player about the anonymous package, leading him to go with the other agents to inspect and check the package, thinking it was life threatening. Once they opened, they reveal a white swimsuit much to their disappointed. That night, Jake was invited with the Carters for celebrating the company is no longer involved in illegal works thanks to Colin's efforts to delete most of the files and it also reveals he was hanging out with Jenny Blake before Ryan reveals to the player about gift he sent to her for taking vacation at Maldives. In Chapter 8, the player reveals that Jake chases Alicia in a hot pursuit in Havana, Cuba following her failed assassination attempt on Ryan. Jake was later severely injured when Alicia managed to ambush him from behind by shooting him on his back, resulting him to return to New York and was hospitalized as well as removing the bullet at the O.R. whether he survives or not. Walkthrough Ryan's Story-line Category:Carter Corp Category:Male Category:Love Interests Category:Protagonists Category:Ryan Carter